Wind turbine blades may consist of laminate material. If a de-lamination of a wind turbine blade occurs, this may lead to larger damages to the rotor blade or may even lead to hazards of dropping the blade.
Hence, there may be a need to provide an early warning system for a detection of a delamination of laminated parts of a wind turbine.